Soul Mate
by ayeyoclaudia0450
Summary: Fluffy OneShot about Hiphuggers, YAY! What i think should've happened after Born To Kill. Might contain spoilers. Note that Calleigh's personality is different than in the show. Props to anyone who can figure out why i chose the time 11:19.


_YAY!!! my first fan-fiction. Okay this is a short one-shot that i've been meaning to write for some time. It takes place after Born to kill and it's basically about what i think should've happened with eric and calleigh after the infamous kiss between her and jake in the lobby. This is of course a Hiphugger story seeing as i'm a E/C shipper. Uhhh i own no one cuse if i did csi: miami would've been completely different by now. Thanks to jenne for helping me with the title and encouraging me to post this. Please R/R so that i can feel like i did something if anything right. Don't be afraid to be too hard on me i'll live. Well here you go!! Enjoy_

**Soul Mate**

Eric looked at the clock. 11:19 read the clock on the wall. 'Another minute wasted' he thought to himself. Currently he was sitting in his sofa thinking, no, more like processing what had happened earlier and he couldn't get his mind off a certain blond no matter how hard he tried. Images flooded his mind in bits in pieces and he was only too happy to relive them; he saw himself pulling a piece of glass out of calleigh's finger right before she whispered his name in the most angelic voice he had ever heard, then se saw her placing her hand on his neck, pulling him close and kissing his cheek, and heard her say that she trusted him with her life.

He felt himself smile but the wonderful feeling was gone all too soon as the image of Jake kissing Calleigh in the lobby made his blood boil. Out of anger he reached out and threw a couch pillow at the wall knocking over the clock. "Damn" he muttered and saw that it was 11:19. He knew this was going to be a very long night.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Wondering to himself who would be bothering him this late, he reluctantly got up at the second knock. He opened the door to reveal Calleigh standing there in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. She looked frustrated and yet sad at the same time, something that Eric couldn't bare to watch. She hung her head low enough so that he couldn't see her eyes and therefore not give away any emotions. Noticing that she was shivering slightly, he placed his hand ever so lightly on the small of her back and led her inside his apartment and towards the couch where she took a seat with her back to the armrest and pulling her knees to her chest avoiding eye contact.

Eric could sense that something was wrong but the slight anger he held against her forced him to remain quite. Thankfully she broke the awkward silence fist.

"Eric, I'm sorry" she said, not meeting his eyes

"About what?" Eric responded noting the anger and aggression in his voice

"About what happened earlier in the lobby…."she said, focusing on something on the ground "…..you know …..with…..um…..Jake" whispering the last part. Eric felt his jaw clench at the mention of _his_ name.

"You didn't look too sorry when you were kissing him" he spat back with such aggression that Calleigh flinched at the sound of his voice. He immediately noticed her lower lip tremble but Calleigh too was aware of this and bit her lower lip no doubt holding back tears.

"Eric please don't be like this" she murmured still looking down.

"Well what do you want me to say" feeling his temper rising "That I'm happy that you and Jake are together or that I hope you guys have a wonderful life because you guys are obviously meant for each other? No Calleigh, I can't do that"

She slowly raised her head and for the first time tonight he saw her eyes; red from crying and yet the green intensity of them burning into his own dark one's. He shifted slightly in the sofa so that he was facing her with his back to the armrest just like her. Slowly he reached for her hand, not breaking eye contact, and took it in his much bigger hand. He hear her inhale sharply and in a low, husky voice he said "Calleigh, I cant do that" she looked at him curiously "I cant pretend to be happy for you when I feel like I should be the one in your arms not some other guy…I just can't" Calleigh lowered her head again and broke the eye contact that was so intense, he swore it was making his heart beat twice the normal rate.

While holding on to her hand, which by some miracle she hadn't pulled away, he reached over to place his free hand under her chin and lifted her head, almost forcing her to look at him. Their eyes met once again and that gave him the courage to say what he needed to say.

"Calleigh….. I can't pretend to be happy for you because ….."He felt himself choke up "…..because I love you" Now taking both her hands in his

"I love you and I hope that you feel the same way about me". "You're not like most girls I've gone out with. You're independent, strong, and beautiful but above all you're unique and that's what I love about you. I want to be with you no matter what the rules say. I'm willing to give it all up for you and only you"

"Eric, please….." he saw her stand up and cross her arms across her chest "please don't do this" she said.

"Do what Calleigh?" he said standing up " I cant help it that I feel this way about you, and I know you have feelings for me also" he saw her turn her back to him and in the faintest voice barely above a whisper he heard "No"

Eric felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and yet something deep inside of him told him not give up on her. He slowly walked over to her and placed one hand under her chin, forcing her to face him again and look him in the eyes.

"Calleigh, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and that you don't feel anything more than friendship between us" She tried to turn away but he held her in place, stepping ever so close to her that their faces were only inches apart. "Eric….." she murmured "I….."

Suddenly he felt her lips against his with such intensity that it took him a moment to register what was happening. As soon as his brain caught up with him he returned the kiss with five years of passion behind it. He pushed her to the nearest wall and continued his assault on her lips while Calleigh moved her hands to the back of his head, playing with his short hair. He intended on making her pay for making him suffer earlier. He quickly pinned her hands above her head and placed his face just inches above hers.

"Calleigh I need to hear you say it" he told her, his lips just hovering centimeters above her own, enough to tease her. "I love you Eric" she said in the softest most sincere voice he had ever heard. He felt himself grin and saw that she too was blushing, making him blush as well.

Keeping her pinned to the wall, he began placing soft kisses from her neck to her jaw line leading all the way to her lips where he hovered above just enough to make her feel weak at the knees. Then without warning he crashed his lips to hers and placed his hands on her hips, freeing her of his grasp. He pulled her close to him, but still keeping her pinned at the wall. He wanted to feel her warmth and her body against his as if trying to merge them together. She ran her tongue on his lower lip, begging for entrance which Eric too happily allowed.

He felt himself getting turned-on, a dirty deed that didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh. Then in the sexiest voice he had ever heard she said "I want you Eric". This was enough to make him kiss her all the way to his bedroom while still holding on to her like she was his life line.

As they reached his room he wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Calleigh…..I love you so much. I want us to be together. I don't want this to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. I want you as my friend, as my lover, but most importantly as my companion. I'm willing to make this work, now I just need to know if you can put your share of love and trust into this relationship like I am" He saw her eyes begin to water and knew that this was a special moment for both of them.

" I love you too Eric and I do want us to try and make this work but I think that for both ours and the labs sake we should keep this hidden from the rest of the lab. We can still be together and go out but as long as were careful not to be seen as an item. There will come a time when we can tell everyone, and believe me I do want everyone to know about us, but right now our love can't be shared with anyone. Together we'll overcome everything, one step at a time. Besides you're too cute to get rid of" she said giving his body a once over and winking at him seductively.

He took that as his cue and suddenly put one arm under her legs and the other on her back while he carried her inside his room, Calleigh giggling the entire time, and in one motion closed the door with his foot ready to show her how much he really loved her. This was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
